


Энни видит мертвых людей

by Gevion



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insanity, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2014</p>
    </blockquote>





	Энни видит мертвых людей

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2014

Энни видит мертвых людей: серую, слезающую с костей плоть, свисающие рваными веревками артерии, кишащие червями глазные впадины. «Их здесь нет, Энни», — мать приходит каждый день в часы приема посетителей и держит ее за подбородок, встревоженно заглядывает в глаза. «Мистер Коллинз — прекрасный врач, он тебе поможет», — она плачет. Но сладкий запах разложения не перебить никакими духами, не спрятать за стерильными стенами. Они здесь. 

Хоть Энни ничего и не говорит, мистер Коллинз внимательно ее слушает, делая пометки в блокноте. Он выписывает таблетки, которые в хорошие дни она выплевывает, пока никто не видит, а в плохие глотает пригоршнями, всухую, и потом еще долго чувствует, как от них дерет горло.

Энни любит слушать других. Старый Фрэнк в комнате для отдыха рассказывает о войнах, на которых побывал: о песках Афганистана, удушающей влажности вьетнамского воздуха, о красной пыли Ирака. Говорит о пулеметных очередях и одиночных выстрелах, которые звучат в ушах десятки лет спустя, и их не заглушить ничем, ни виски, ни таблетками. 

«Одна пуля, — шепчет Фрэнк, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, — решила бы проблему». Но он не может умереть, он не умеет умирать, разучился за столько-то лет постоянного выживания cреди огня и людского гнева. Видел, как другие идут на смерть с неземной легкостью, и пытается вспомнить, каково это. Изо дня в день пытается: на прогулке, между приемами пищи и ночью. 

Он рассказывает о войнах, на которых побывал, всем, кто согласится слушать. Но на самом деле старый Фрэнк не был ни на одной из них.

В один из особенно плохих дней Энни запирают в комнате, не пуская к остальным, и после таблеток она приходит в себя только на следующий день. Непривычная тишина забивает уши. Дверь, которая раньше была заперта, открывается легко, и впервые Энни выходит наружу без медсестры или кого-то из санитаров. 

Все двери распахнуты, стены измазаны красной краской. В больнице, кажется, нет ни души, кроме Фрэнка, которого тоже запирали на целый день в палате. Он сидит на своей койке и поднимает голову, услышав звук ее шагов. Больничные койки слишком жесткие, на них неудобно даже сидеть, не говоря уже о том, как ноет все тело после сна. Энни опускается рядом с Фрэнком и некоторое время они просто молчат. 

«Я вижу мертвецов», — немного позже доверительно говорит она Фрэнку. Фрэнк кладет ладонь ей на плечо и кивает: «Я тоже. Солдат на войне — почти мертвец». 

Фрэнк достает что-то из-за выступа на высоком подоконнике и протягивает Энни. Пистолет. «Держи его крепче, малышка Энни», — говорит он и кивает на дверь: уходи. И не возвращайся. Как бы Энни его не просила, он отказывается идти с ней. 

Энни наконец уходит, хоть ему и пришлось для этого чуть ли не насильно выталкивать ее из палаты, и Фрэнк ложится обратно на койку, закрывает глаза. И ждет.

Открытое небо такое яркое, что с непривычки режет глаза, но Энни быстро привыкает и к нему, и к тому, что нужно двигаться как можно быстрее и незаметнее, не останавливаясь и не возвращаясь туда, где ты уже был. Она бежит вперед, не оглядываясь, не задумываясь ни о чем и не вспоминая вкус таблеток. 

Теперь если Энни видит мертвецов, то просто нажимает на курок.


End file.
